World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 5
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Secure And Hold the East Bridge You've got to drop your men quickly here, as the Soviets will be attacking you in just minutes. Drop two or three anti-tank units here; they'll be helpful in the upcoming battle, and you get some free transport units to match up with them. They'll probably be more useful to you than the light tanks will be at the moment, so feel free to concentrate on building a couple of armored transports instead of the tanks. When you drop, quickly shuttle your troops up to the control points and let them help you capture and fortify them quickly. When the timer on the Soviet attack meter gets down to around 15 seconds or so, move the soldiers into the homes nearest the control points. Be sure to have a couple in the homes nearest Webb's tank, as they'll be helpful in destroying the tanks coming from that direction, but be sure to cover both sides of the street, as tanks will be approaching from the direction of the small town nearby, as well. The AT infantry inside the buildings will be able to destroy pretty much anything that comes your way, and Webb's tanks will do a good job of holding back the other tanks, so you should be set at this point. Use your tactical aid artillery on the forces as they arrive, if possible, and hold your position. Secure and Hold the West Bridge Eventually you'll change your objective and be asked to switch positions and head to the western bridge near Bannon. Leave one or two anti-tank units in the buildings here, but eject the others and load them up into your transports and get rolling. You get some reinforcement points here, so immediately change your drop zone and deploy as many light tanks as you can and move them to the western bridge. You have to very quickly get your troops into the circles here and reinforce the area. You can't move your anti-tank units into the greenhouses, so you'll have to leave them in the open. This section is another slog, but if you manage to rebuild light tanks as they get destroyed and move them back out to the reinforcement points, you should be able to hold. Don't forget to call down artillery barrages on the enemy tanks as they amass. Hold The North Bridge/Eliminate the Soviet Recon Squad When you get the call, move up to the north bridge and start fortifying it. You'll be able to call in anti-air units now, but you may not even need them; a few helicopters will come your way, but you can use an air-to-air tactical aid ability to get rid of them, and the anti-air fortifications, or your Bradleys, should be able to handle the rest. Keep in mind that the southern part of this bridge will be the one that the Soviets attack most heavily, i.e. the one closer to the center of town. Fortify that first. A Soviet recon squad will eventually appear and start heading up the eastern side of the map. You need to destroy them before they reach the edge of the map if you want to complete the secondary objective. If you left your anti-tank units in the buildings near the first bridge that you held, they might be able to destroy them; if not, pull two or three light tanks away from the current bridge defense and move them to the northeastern corner of the map to intercept and destroy them. Retake the Town Center When the carpet bombing comes in, quickly mass your troops and move them to the south, towards the town center. Ivan is coming in force, so you'll need to split your troops up and place a couple into each control point. Webb and Bannon will help, but only a bit, so call down reinforcements after making sure that your drop zone has been adjusted. Light tanks are the way to go here, with the occasional Bradley being used for anti-air support. If you can make it this far, you've probably already won. Just keep calling for reinforcements on your light tanks. When Sawyer gives you the bad news above enemy reinforcements, drop back to the high school and use tactical aid to summon Shiva, the destroyer of worlds. When Bannon gives you the position, drop the nuke and end the mission.